undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fight the Living/Episode 21: Hunted
This is episode 5 of 8 of Fight the Living (3) Hunted Andrea lined the scope with a walker wondering around in the street and fired. "This is fun." she said. "If we had more supplies, I'd say we should just stay here." Rick said. They were standing in an abandoned office on one of the top floors of Heath's skyscraper. Andrea was firing out of a busted window. Carol and Hershel were roaming the streets of Atlanta, looking for supplies. "Heath said that the place was completely cleaned out by now." Hershel said. "Still doesn't hurt to look. Besides, it gives us some alone time. Wanna check in there?" she pointed to an abandoned bar. "Don't tempt me." he said. "Come on, there might be something useful. We could all use a drink. How are you doing?" "I don't want to talk about that. Let's check this place out." They both went inside to look. It was empty. "Figured. It's not just us, everybody needs a drink these days." Carol said. Hershel accidently stepped into a deppresion in the floor with his peg leg and fell over. "Ah!' he shouted. "Are you okay?" Carol asked as she ran over to him. His arm had landed on a rusty nail. "Oh my god, that could get infected!" "I'm fine. We'll head back and patch it up." he said. "We don't have anything to patch it up with! We used the last of our antibiotics on Rick and Beth." "Then we'll find something." Abraham, Eugene, and Rosita were wondering the halls of the building. "So there was actually a refugee center?" Eugene asked. "That's what he said. Apparently they were holed up in this building for a while. They never let anybody out and never fired a gun. They always stayed on the top half of the building, too." Abraham told them. "Makes sense. Even if they got in they'd probably never make their way up here." Rosita said. They heard a scream. "What the hell?" Abraham said before they ran down the hall quickly. the whole group got to place and looked into a room where Beth was hanging by her neck and Lilly was trying to get her down. (Cue Opening Credits) 8 months earlier Lilly sat on top of the RV, keeping watch over the settlement at the Motor Inn. Larry was hammering on the walk, tightening the screws. Katjaa was sitting with the kids, watching over them. "Open the gate!" Lee shouted as they came running out of the woods. Larry ran to open it. "What happened?" Katjaa asked. Kenny and Lee were carrying a one-legged man inside. "Mark got caught in a bear trap!" Kenny said. Carley and two teenage boys came running inside. "Who the hell are these people?!" Lilly shouted. "They needed help, they were alone in the woods and saw their teacher get eaten!" Lee told her. Kenny sat Mark in the back of the truck and Katjaa began to work on him. "Why would you bring more mouths to feed?" Lilly questioned. "What did you expect us to do?" Carley asked. "I don't know! Ugh, do you have any supplies?" Lilly asked the two of them. "No, we don't have anything." one of ten responded. Lilly just turned and walked back to the RV. She climbed on top of it only to see two men walking towards the motel. "Dammit!" she exclaimed before pointing her gun at them. "Who are you and what do you want?" she interrogated them. "We just wanted to know if you folks have any gas you could spare." "We don't. Now leave." she said. "Lilly-" Lee tried to say. "You shut up! My daughter's in charge!" Larry shouted. "We live at a dairy. We got plenty of food if you guys wanna come with us." The other man said. They all looked at each other. Lilly made a decision. "Lee-" Katjaa screamed. Mark had reanimated and attacked her. Kenny grabbed him and pulled him off. The walker bit one of the teenagers ankles. "Travis!" the other one shouted. Travis fell over and Mark but into his neck. Larry swung an axe through Mark's brain and Carley shot Travis. "You didn't tell us he was bitten!" Kenny shouted. "What? He wasn't! Wait...you don't know?" "Know what?" Lee questioned him aggressively. "It's not the bite that does it. No matter how we die, we all come back." he told them. They all stood there, shocked. "Woah. You folks seem to be having some problems." one of the two men said. "Lee, I want you, Carley, and this new guy-" "Ben." he said. "-to go to this dairy and check things out. If everything seems cool, come back and get us." Lilly said. Present Day Carl immediately ran to Beth, trying to recuscitate her. Lilly began pumping on her chest while Carl blew air into her. "Don't do that, she's gonna turn!" Abraham shouted. Rick pointed his Colt Python at Abraham before he could grab Carl. "She's not dead." he said. "Andrea, go get Hershel." Andrea nodded and ran out. "You realize that when she turns, the first thing she's gonna do is bite your son!" Abraham exclaimed. Rosita tried to calm him down. "They can still save her." "She hung herself, you don't come back from that." Eugene said. "Try anything and I'll shoot you! Do not test me!" Lilly shouted. "Rick, we need to do something." Michonne said. "No we don't. We just need to hope and pray." Tyreese said. Beth gasped and sat up. "Thank God!' Carl said. Most of the people in the room rejoiced. But Rick went straight over to Beth. "Why?" he asked. "Why not?" she replied. Andrea was running through the streets shouting, "Hershel! Carol!" "Andrea!" Carol caught her attention. Andrea turned to see Carol dragging Hershel along as his arm bled. "He's really hurt." she said. "I'm fine." Hershel lied. "We need to get back, Beth tried to kill herself." Andrea said. Hershel looked enraged and started speeding up. The Hunters all stood in front of Atlanta. "So they're headed to Washington?" Chris asked. "Yeah. Should we get one of them now?" Albert asked. "No. We follow them. Wait until nighttime for them to set up camp in some random location." Chris told them. The whole group had gathered in the bottom floor of the skyscraper. "We should head out now." Rick said. "Don't you think we should take a couple more days to rest?" Rosita asked. "We need to get going." Rick said. "We need to get supplies for Hershel. He could get very sick if that's not treated soon." "Should we go through the country, or the interstate?" Michonne asked. "The innterstate would have more cars in the way and more walkers, but we could probably get to our location quicker that way. If we go through the country there will be less supplies, more time wasted, and probably more people to worry about." Tyreese said. "We're also more likely to run into a herd if we take the interstate." Eugene said. "We need to get to this place as soon as possible. If there's a community loaded with supplies, we need to take advantage of that!" Carol said. "Is everyone there bad or is it just some of them?" Andrea asked Heath. "They're all terrible. Don't let them fool you." he said. Michonne and Andrea exchanged looks. They knew he was lying. "So it's setteled. We take the interstate?" Rick asked. They all nodded. "Alright. Let's go." he said. Lilly clutched her pistol as she looked at Abraham. 8 months earlier Lilly, Larry, Kenny, Katjaa, Duck, Clementine, and Carley were approching the dairy. Lee and Ben came running to the farmhouse shouting, "I thought you said this place was safe!" Ben had an arrow sticking out of his shoulder. "Woah! That must've been the bandits!' one of the brothers who brouaght them there said. "What are you talking about, Danny?" Lee questioned. "We'd been giving them food so they'd leave us alone. They must've thought they hadn't gotten enough." the other brother said. "We are not putting up with this." their mother said. "We can't stay here!" Lilly exclaimed. "Hold on, Lilly, this might just be some big misunderstanding." Kenny said. "Come on, I'll take you inside and fix you up." the mother said to Ben. Present Day Rick's group was driving three separate cars. One of them was just their basic one that they had been using for a while. The other two were vans. Carol was taking care of Hershel in the back of one of the vans as Beth sat in the corner. "Beth." Hershel called out to his daughter. She went over to him. "Why would you do what you did? What you attempted to do?" Hershel interrogated her. "What difference does it make? It's just gonna happen to all of us. You're dying right now! Maggie died! Mom died! Everyone's dying! Why can't do it quick and painless?!" Beth shouted. "No! You don't get to take the easy way out! You are all I have left, you don't just get to check out! You stick it out no matter how hard things get! You are the future! You and Carl and any other young people left are the only chance we have at putting things back to normal! You are not just going to leave me, leave all these people who care about you!" Abraham was driving while Lilly sat in the seat next to him. "We haven't talked in a while-" Abraham was interrupted. "Don't. Just don't." "Lilly I-" "You just left us alone at the prison! We lost everyone because you all left! And then when the few of us left regroup, you try to kill another one!" "I'm sorry. I thought she was going to turn." "That shouldn't give you reason to kill anyone! You wait and see if it happens, then you shoot! You once asked me how Dad died, well that's how! People couldn't wait and they just bashed his head in!" Rick was driving the car with Carl sitting next to him and Andrea sitting in the passenger's seat. Michonne and Tyreese sat in the back. "How much do we really need to be trusting Heath?" Michonne asked. "I think it's worth checking to see if there's a community. But he may be lying about everything else." Rick said. "If the community checks out okay, make sure to not let your guard down." Andrea said. Rick looked at Carl. "What d'you think?" he asked. "I think we should take the place. Make it our own." Carl replied. Rick sighed. Eugene was driving the other van with no one but Heath to keep him company. Heath laughed. "Ever ran over a walker?" "No." "Want to?" "No." "You're no fun." Eugene stopped the car abruptly and pulled out a pistol. He pointed straight at Heath's head before he could even react. "Try something. I dare you." Both cars in front of him stopped and Rick got out. "Everything okay?" he asked. "Yeah. Just had a cramp, that's all." Eugene said. 8 months earlier Lilly's whole group, with the exception of Ben, was sitting at the dinner table inside the farmhouse. Lilly wispered to Lee. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Yeah. The whole room was covered in blood. He said it was just from skinning a deer or some bullshit like that. I think we should finish eating and go back to the motel." "Agreed. By the way, what are their names again?" "The short one's Danny, the taller one is Andy, and their mom is Brenda." "Okay, thanks." Larry tapped Lilly on the shoulder. "What were you talking to him for?" he asked. "These people are suspicious. We need to leave as soon as we finish eating." "And why-" "It's ready!" Brenda exclaimed. "Umm...I have to go use the bathroom." Carley said. "It's right down the hall." Andy told her. Lee was about to start eating but Brenda insisted that they say a prayer. While she was blessing the food loudly, Lee wispered to Clementine, "Don't eat the food just yet." Clementine looked at the suspicious-looking Danny and nodded. Carley came running into the room. "Don't eat the food!" she shouted. "And why not?" Brenda asked. Larry and Duck had alrready began eating. "It's human meat! You're eating Ben!" Carley told them. Katjaa stopped Duck from eating anymore. "What, that's ridiculous." Larry said. "Go upstairs right now and check then!" "Everything could've turned out just fine for ya'll." Andy said. "What are you talking about?" Kenny asked. "We go out and get people who were gonna die anyway!" Brenda said with a laugh. "Like ya'll." Danny said creepily. "Lilly, get your gun!" Lee shouted. Andy grabbed Clementine and held a knife to her throat. She screamed, "Lee!" Lee jumped up. "Clement-" Lee was knocked unconcious by Danny with the back of his rifle. Present Day The group had set up camp at a rest stop on the interstate. Lilly was keeping watch. She sat there silently. Tyreese came out I his tent. "You can go back to bed. I can't sleep anyway." he said. Lilly stayed put. "Those cannibals, what did they look like?" she asked him. "That was the most disturbing part...they looked perfectly normal. Well, as normal as we are." "Any of them have a backwoods accent?" "I don't know. 'Only heard one of 'em. Why?" "I had a run-in with some cannibals once." Tyreese was about to reply when they heard a rustling in the woods. "Everybody, get up!" Lilly shouted. Everyone in the camp had grown to being light sleepers and were out of the tents quickly. "In the building, quick!" Tyreese ordered them. Lilly aimed her rifle as Tyreese and Michonne both had their weapons out. The Hunters came at ten as quickly as they did before. Michone swung her sword in all directions and Lilly fired. One of the Hunters screamed and fell over. Michonne picked him up and took him inside. They through him in the corner. "What's your wound?!" Tyreese interrogated. "That...bitch with her sword..." he moaned. "What the hell do you people want?!" Rick shouted. He began to laugh hysterically. "A man's gotta eat." he said in between laughs. Rick went to punch him but Tyreese beat him to it. "Why us?!" "You were the only ones left. We've taken all of Georgia. The walkers got Woodbury and that left you. The only human beings left in Georgia. The rest were eaten." "What the hell could cause this? What could cause someone to be a cannibal?!" Andrea shouted. "We were running low on food. Nate got back from a supply run and said that the rest didn't make it. Not only that, but he was empty-handed. So Jane bashed his head in and then we roasted him like a pig!" he laughed to the horror of the group. "Then we are all the useless ones. The kids, the weaklings. Then we thought, "It's only a matter of time before Jane turns on one of us," so we ate her, too. Then we promised never to eat another person in our group." They all stood there disgusted. Beth threw up. Abraham walked up an shot him on the spot. "We could've used him for information!" Carol shouted. "They're right outside. They've been following us the whole time. We stay in here or the night. In the morning we drive for a while. Every day we'll stop and check the area every few hours to check if they're there. We always hide somewhere like this in the night, though." Tyreese said. "Why not take them out now?" Carl asked. "These people are more dangerous than anything we've seen before. No, we lay low until the best time to attack." Michonne said. "Dad-" Carl was interrupted. "I'm not in charge anymore." he said bluntly. Lilly noticed Heath's silence and scowled at him in the dark. He smiled wickedly back at her. 8 months earlier "You bastards! Let us out! I mean it, I'll beat the shit out of you!" Larry shouted as he beat on the door. They were locked in a meat locker. "Dad, stop. Your going to have a heart attack!" Lilly tried to console him. "Lee, I'm scared." Clementine said. "I know. Everything's gonna be okay..." he tried to calm her. "They've got my Katjaa and Duck, what d'we do?!" Kenny said hysterically while pacing. Larry grabbed his chest and fell over. "Oh my god!" Lilly said as she dropped to the floor, trying to resuscitate him. "Help me!" she shouted. "Oh man...if he's dead-" Kenny tried to say. "He's not dead!" "Lilly, I'm sorry, but we've got a little girl in here. If he comes back-" "Help me and he won't! He's not dead!" Kenny grabbed a saltlick and walked over to Larry. "No!" Clementine shouted as she ran to the corner. "Kenny, no!" Lee shouted. "Lee, help me!" Lilly shouted. "Get her out of the way!" Kenny shouted. Lee stood there, traumatized. "You're useless, Lee!" Kenny exclaimed before knocking him over and bashing Larry's head in. "No!" Lilly grieved. Present Day "It's been two weeks with no sign of them. You can take a break." Andrea said to a bloodshot Tyreese. "No. I will not rest until they come out of their hole." "We're really close to Washington now. They probably just stopped chasing us." she said. Tyreese' eyes grew wide. "Get down!" he shouted as he tackled Andrea. The bullet barely missed her. The Hunters descended on the camp. "We crawled out." Chris said menacingly. Andrea turned and shot him in the face. The rest of the group had already came out of their tents. Rick drove his machete straight into one of them while Michonne and Tyreese did the same with their weapons. Tyreese saw his hammer in Chris' pocket and took it out. He smiled and joined back in the fight. Abraham slashed through two of them with his dagger while Lilly stood and watched, smiling. Beth took Maggie's old machete and joined the (one-sided) battle. The rest of the group stood on the sidelines as the violence continued. Hershel began to cry. Carol covered her mouth with her hands. Carl almost jumped in but the Hunters had already been defeated. "Perfect." Heath said. "We'll this is interesting." a man said. The group turned to see a large group of thugs. The man speaking was holding a baseball bat with barbed wire around it. The whole group pointed their guns at them. "Woah! You might wanna stop there. 'Cause there are hell of a lot more of us than there are of you. The group looked to see at least fifty dangerous-looking men brandishing their weapons. "It's very simple. Give me your shit...or I kill you." he said. "Not gonna happen!" Abraham shouted. "No. Give it to him." Rick said. "I only want the fire arms, medicine, food, water, that kinda thing. You can keep you pointy sticks." The whole group remained silent as his men came around collecting the guns. Rick held his Colt Python out to him. "Loud, not many bullets, no way to silence it, I don't think so. You can keep that. Same for you." he said to one of his men trying to take Abraham's machine gun. "Thank you for your time." he said before loading up his trucks. "What's your name?!" Tyreese shouted. "Negan. Better remember it." "We will." he threatened. Negan just smiled and his men laughed. They all drove off without another word. 9 months earlier They had finally escaped the barn. Lee stabbed a pitchfork into Danny's chest. They made their way to the house. Andy was holding Duck as gunpoint outside. Lee and Kenny ran toward him. Lilly walked inside the house to see Brenda trying to strap Carley to the table. "Help!" she shouted. Lilly aimed her gun an shot Brenda in the head. "Where's Katjaa?!" she questioned. Carley pointed towards a closer door that they could hear beating coming from the other side. They opened it as Katjaa fell out. A reanimate Ben came crawling down the stairs. They all gasped and Carley shot him. They walked outside to see Lee punching Andy on the ground repeatedly. Carley ran to him. "Lee, stop." she said. With a loud roar, Lee picked Andy up and threw him at the electric fence. Clementine began to cry. Lilly slapped Kenny. "What was that for?!" Katjaa exclaimed. Lilly just said coldly, "Ask your husband." Present Day The group made their way through a small part of Washington, looking for Alexandria. They had no food, no guns, and no medicine. Hershel slowly limped while Carol held onto him. They rounded the corner to see two dozen walkers. They all turned and started chasing them. "Come on!" Rick shouted. "This way!" Tyreese shouted as they passed an alley. The walkers continued follow them. They ran and ran. They began to slow down, out of breath. "Come on!" Andrea ordered them. The group shambled across the street. Hershel collapsed. "Hershel!" Carol tried to lift him but wasn't strong enough. The walkers got closer and Tyreese and Michonne both killed two but nearly passed out in doing so. Abraham picked Hershel up as Rick shot walkers down with the last of his bullets. They all began to jog down the street. They began to shout for help even though they knew no one was there. "Help!" Rick shouted. They reached a dead end. Eugene rattled on the lol on the gate that stood in their way. "This is it." Lilly said. Rick hugged Carl as the walkers closed in. Carol cried. Beth aimed her bow and shot down one walker but gave up. Michonne raised he sword even though she knew there were too many for her. "Good bye, everyone." Andrea said. Hershel began to pray to himself when a flash of light came above their heads. (End Credits) Like? Like Dislike Category:Categories Category:Fight the Living Category:Fight the Living Issues Category:Issues